Miserablemente genial
by Escribo sin tapujos
Summary: Momoi esconde un secreto. Está enamorada de su amigo de la infancia, el mismo que le expresó con todo el cariño del mundo que eran como hermanos a pesar de no estar emparentados. Lo amaba, desde siempre, incluso soñaba por la noches con él. Sueños húmedos que distaban de ser poco éticos. Pero a pesar de ser patética, pensar en él era miserablemente genial. [AoMomo]


**Miserablemente genial**

 **Momoi esconde un secreto, uno que la hace sentir miserable. Está enamorada de su amigo de la infancia, el mismo que le expresó con todo el cariño del mundo que eran como hermanos a pesar de no estar emparentados. Lo amaba, desde siempre, incluso soñaba por la noches con él. Sueños húmedos que distaban de ser poco éticos. Pero a pesar de ser patética, pensar en él era miserablemente genial. [AoMomo]**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no basket no me pertenece, sino a su respectivo creador. Yo sólo me adueño de la historia y la trama, que son obras de mi imaginación. **

**Aviso: Esta historia puede contener palabras malsonantes y un contenido para mayores de edad, si sigues leyendo es bajo tu propio consentimiento. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

 **Un suspiro de almohada**

Un poco de práctica podría ser el remedio perfecto para calmar las ansias de tener que esperar dos meses para el próximo torneo de baloncesto. Aomine ardía en deseos de volver a enfrentarse a Kagami una vez más antes de la graduación, que por lo visto estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Humillarlo era su actual objetivo, quería doblegarlo antes de ir a las profesionales. Y, aunque no lo necesitase, entrenar después de tanto tiempo le vendría bien para conocer un poco más las limitaciones de su cuerpo, que eran escasas por no decir nulas.

Estaba en un polideportivo, ajeno al pequeño partido de fútbol que se estaba llevando a cabo en la pista de al lado. Entrenar sólo era mortalmente aburrido, por eso mismo había obligado a Kise a venir con él.

\- **¿No ha venido Momoicchi contigo?**

Preguntó el rubio al no ver a la mencionada por ningún lado. Aomine se encogió de hombros.

\- **Fue a no se dónde, pero no importa. Ten -** El moreno de piel le entregó la pelota. **\- Vamos a empezar ya.**

Kise dejó a un lado sus pensamientos para concentrarse en su actual rival. No perdería como la última vez, estaba muy seguro de ello. Algunas miradas estaban más puestas en los dos muchachos que en el partido en sí, la gran mayoría por supuesto eran chicas que miraban curiosas al par de jóvenes apuestos.

* * *

Momoi gimió contra la almohada de Aomine, introduciendo un dedo extra a su ya dilatada entrada. Índice, medio y anular la embestían sin compasión, con una avidez que estaba empezado a nublar su mente. Estaba postrada en la cama de su mejor amigo, con la cabeza hundida en la almohada respirando la esencia del jóven. El sudor, el olor a sexo, el chirrido de la cama, todo eso creaba un entorno tan erótico y caliente que poco se diferenciaba del lujurioso infierno. Un infierno al que iba a ir de cabeza por estar cometiendo tales actos pecaminosos en la habitación del muchacho.

Ella, con los ojos cerrados, imaginó a su amigo agarrarla con fuerza de los glúteos mientras que, con toda la fuerza y poderío que poseía, la penetraba profundanmente. Esos minutos de extremo placer no se comparaban con cualquier otra cosa que había realizado en la vida, simplemente con la imaginación de la portentosa figura de Aomine tras ella podía llegar a un orgasmo tan intenso y placentero que era capaz de hacerla explotar de satisfacción.

Le había mentido, como muchas otras veces. La excusa de ir a comprar con algunas amigas nunca fallaba, al menos hasta la fecha. Las llaves del departamento de Aomine descansaban en la mesita. Eran unas copias que él mismo le había entregado por si las moscas, y que sin duda aprovechaba cada vez que se marchaba por ahí.

La idea de ser descubierta la aterraba, pero masturbarse en la habitación de Aomine se había convertido en una adicción desde hacía ya un par de años, cuando aún compartían piso. Ella en ese entonces se deslizaba por la puerta mientras él se duchaba, y aunque eran cortos los minutos que Aomine pasaba en el baño, ella lo aprovechaba para hundir el rostro en su almohada, intentando retener esa sensación el máximo tiempo posible.

 **\- Dai-Chan –** Gimió a punto de llegar al climax, aumentando si pudiese el ritmo de las embestidas.

Hace dos años fue una desagradable sensación escuchar por parte de Aomine que necesitaba privacidad para ciertas cosas, y por ende, había dedicido alquilar uno de los apartamentos del bloque de al lado. Por supuesto estaba al tanto de todo, Aomine estaba más que desarrollado y listo para empezar a traer chicas a su habitación. Eso sin duda fue un duro golpe que tardó en asimilar bastante tiempo, incluso dejó de hablarle por unos meses, realizando berrinches propios de una niña pequeña. Fue en uno de esos días cuando por primera vez en mucho tiempo él la abrazó y prometió estar con ella a pesar de la distancia. Promesa que todavía seguía intacta y muy cuidada. Eran inseparables, al menos durante el día.

El orgasmo llegó tan fuerte que duró medio minuto completo. Tras esto la sensación de excitación fue reemplazada por una de total arrepentimiento. De nuevo los recuerdos de cuando eran pequeños e inocentes la atormentaban, haciendola sentir una persona indigna, sucia, alguien excluida del resto de personas. Se odiaba a si misma, quería abofetearse y prometer que nunca más cometería el mismo error, pero se conocía muy bien para saber que eso no podía ser posible. Aomine era su mundo, y estos pequeños momentos era el oxígeno que necesitaba para mentenerse con vida.

Salió de la habitación de Aomine preparada para marcharse, se aseguró de no dejar ninguna pista que incitase que ella había estado allí. Fue entonces, cuando sin darse cuenta, tropezó con algo. Impactó contra un pequeño mueble situado cerca de la habitación, arrojando un libro de tapa negra al suelo. Maldijo con enojo a la pequeña pelota que había pisado sin querer, una pequeña esfera roja que Aomine utilizaba para relajarse mientras la votaba contra la pared. Nerviosa intentó ver los destrozos que había provocado, y efectivamente un par de utensilios de porcelana se encontraban esparcidos por el suelo, destrozados.

\- **Mierda, mierda y mierda. -** Se pasó las manos por el pelo, buscando calma en una situación tan delicada como aquella. Aomine no era estúpido, seguramente echaría en falta los pequeños platos de adorno que ella había roto. Buscaría explicaciones y seguramente sería la primera en ser sospechosa. Después de todo era la única que tenía llaves. Buscó una escoba y una bolsa para llevarse todos los trozos, hallando ambas cosas en la cocina.

Mientras recogía todo, su mirada reparó en el libro negro que estaba medio oculto por el mueble. Se agachó con cuidado para cogerlo. Sopló la tapa para disipar el polvo, y lo que leyó la dejó anonadada. _S &M: El placer en la tortura. _¡Era un libro erótico para sádicos y masoquistas!, fue tan inesperada la sorpresa que olvidó por completo la situación en la que estaba.

* * *

Kise se sentó en mitad de la pista, exhausto a la par que molesto por haber sido derrotado de nuevo. ¿Cómo podía perder tan fácilmente con la copia perfecta mejorada?

 **\- ¿Sorprendido? -** Aomine se acercó y le ofreció una pequeña botella de agua. Estaba sudado, pero ni de lejos cansado, de hecho quería seguir jugando un rato más. Kise aceptó un poco humillado.

\- **Nuestra brecha no era tan grande en el torneo, ¿cómo es posible que no pueda seguirte el ritmo de nuevo?**

Aomine expresó con orgullo una media sonrisa burlona.

\- **Soy más fuerte que antes.**

 **\- Es imposible que seas más fuerte en tan poco tiempo, Aominecchi. -** Contradijo el rubio.- **Dime la verdad, ¿estabas conteniendote en el torneo?**

\- **No, de hecho lo dí todo contra ustedes,** **-** Admitió.- **pero no entrenar oxida el cuerpo. Desde ahora entrenaré a diario para mostrar lo que de verdad soy capaz de hacer.**

Aomine tendió su mano.

\- **No puedo seguir jugando, mis piernas me arden. -** Declaró el rubio.

 **\- Idiota, voy a llevarte a casa.** -masculló entre dientes.

* * *

 _Ella estaba asustada, podía sentir el leve temblor de sus piernas. Sus movimientos eran cancelados por las cuerdas que la ataban a la cama, estando a plena merced del hombre que la retenía en su habitación. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por un antifaz, denegando cualquier tipo de visión externa. Las lágrimas acariciaban sus mejillas, y sus súplicas parecían no surtir efecto en su captor._

Momoi comenzó a experimentar de nuevo un cosquilleo en la parte inferior del abdomen. Aomine tenía un libro como este y nunca lo había sabido, desconocía este tipo de gustos que al parecer atraían a su amigo. El calor comenzó a situarse entre sus muslos, y la mano libre no tardó en deslizarse a través de su ropa interior para intentar calmar su renovada excitación.

 _Lo sintió, el peso del hombre sobre la cama. Estaba casi encima de ella, podía notar. Cualquier intento de liberación era en vano, toda esperanza de salir ilesa quedaba descartada. Una mano se posó sobre la rodilla, obligandola a tensar todo el cuerpo. El toque era cálido, suave, para nada parecía la mano de un hombre._

La pelirrosa empezó a jugar con su botoncito rosado, mordiendose el labio inferior al sentirse tan espectacular. Se imaginaba a ella en aquella misma habitación, pero en lugar de un desconocido era Aomine el que la mantenía cautiva. Los pedazos de porcelana aún seguían esparcidos por el suelo, pero estaba tan concentrada en el libro que obvió todo a su alrededor.

 _La mano ascendió hasta el interior de los muslos, enviando cientos de sensaciones indescriptibles a la mujer qué, anulada completamente, estaba empezando a encontrar la situación mucho menos terrible de lo que aparentaba al principio. Era una pervertida, una mujer que reconocía abiertamente sus fetiches más extraños, pero comenzar a excitarse en una violación distaba de ser algo raro. Era una locura, una total e inmensa locura. Su vida estaba en peligro, su integridad física estaba en peligro. Aún así no pudo retener el gemido que aquellas manos provocaron al introducirse sin previo aviso en su interior._

Ella podía sentirlo también, el placer que estaba comenzando a nublarla de nuevo. Las letras danzaban borrosas de un lado a otro, dejandola sola con su imaginación y el aparente orgamo que estaba por llegar. Lo sentía, la terrible explosión amenazaba con dejarla sin aire. Estaba a punto de llegar.

 _ **-**_ **Tienes un mensaje**

Momoi apartó la mano con extrema rápidez, asustada por la repentina voz robotizada que provenía del interior de su bolsillo. El libro cayó al suelo, a un lado del sofá. Se trataba de un estúpido mensaje que la había interrumpido en el peor de los momentos. Pero ese mismo mensaje logró devolverla a la realidad, al mundo en el que vivía, a la situación en la que estaba metida. Los trozos seguían en el suelo, habían pasado unos quince minutos desde entonces. Tan ensismismada iba que el tiempo había volado sin aviso.

\- **Sucia pervertida, imbécil despistada.** -Se recriminó al instante. Aomine podía llegar en cualquier momento, y las evidencias de su estancia aquí estaban presentes en el piso. Eso si no entraba ahora por la puerta y la pillaba infraganti. En ese caso recuriría al suicidio instantáneo o seguramente moriría de un ataque cardiovascular.

Con toda la prisa del mundo se acercó a recoger la escoba mientras encendía el celular para leer el mensaje. Sus ojos salieron de sus orbitas al comprobar la notificación de Whatsapp en la que estaba escrito a la perfección: " _Tienes un mensaje de Dai-Chan"._ Aomine siempre mandaba sus mensajes cuando terminaba de hacer algo para saber el lugar en el que estaba, eso significaba que estaba por llegar al apartamento.

\- **Maldición -** masculló con el pulso acelerado. El tiempo era limitado, y cada segundo que pasaba se acercaba a su perdición. Tres minutos tardó en recoger los pedazos rotos, colocar el libro en su sitio y dejar el mueble tal y cómo estaba. No reparó en nada más antes de salir pitando por la puerta.

Se alejó del ascensor por miedo a encontrarselo de frente, y bajó las escaleras con suma rapidez. Gracias a dios llevaba puesta sandalias veraniegas que ayudaban a agilizar sus movimientos. No había contestado al mensaje, tenía que hacerlo, pero el objetivo principal era llegar a su propio departamento sana y salva.

Bajó el primer piso, aún quedaban tres. Uno de los vecinos salió en pijama con una bolsa de basura entre manos, confundidoal ver la prisa de la muchacha.

Un piso menos, quedaban dos. El siguiente rellano estaba vacío, pero sus pensamientos estaban totalmente puestos en escapar.

Último piso. Estaba a una escalera más de llegar a la salida, pero unos pasos la alertaron, y sin poder hacer nada fue descubierta por... una señora que asiaba un par de bolsas de la compra. Aliviada dejó a la mujer atrás con la rápidez de un guepardo. Estaba practicamente fuera. Podía respirar el aire del exterior.

Salió a la calle sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Su bloque colindaba con el siguiente, estaba muy cerca de alcanzar la paz extrema.

\- ¿ **Momoi?**

Aomine observó a la pelirrosa desde atrás. Estaba sudada, con la respiración entrecortada, con el pelo alborotado y la camiseta mal colocada. Ella paró en seco, con el corazón en un puño, rezando para que una intervención divina la ayudase a salir de este entuerto. El chico se acercó confuso, extrañado de ver a su amiga de la infancia salir de esa forma y con ese aspecto de su bloque. ¿Que hacía en primer lugar ahí?¿No se había ido a comprar con unas amigas?

El interior de la chica temblaba y se encogía sin saber que hacer, decir o la manera de actuar en esta situación tan embarazosamente inexplicable. Sentía que todo se iba a ir a la mierda. Aomine quería una explicación, ella no podía pensar en algo que de verdad la ayudase en este momento.

* * *

 **¿Que tal?¿Os ha gustado el primer capitulo? A mi desde siempre me ha gustado esta pareja, eso de que sean amigos de la infancia me pone. Me los imagino juntos y mi corazón estalla de ternura y pasión.**

 **Es bien sabido que el motor de un escritor son las críticas y opiniones sobre sus historias. Me gustaría saber que piensan sobre ella, y si os gusta o no algo. Siempre es bueno mejorar. ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
